Dimensión del final
by ConyOtaku123
Summary: Eren, Mikasa y Armin son separados en diferentes pasillos con muchas puertas, cada puerta les tiene una desagradable sorpresa... ¿Podrán salir de aquél lugar y encontrarse entre ellos?


Dimensión del final.  
||Nota del autor: Bueno este fanfic es de Shingeki no Kyojin, no es de mi propiedad (OBVIAMENTE) así que créditos a Isayama Hajime (?) este fanfic tendrá gore y muchas escenas tristes, de nuestro trío protagonista: Eren Mikasa y Armin. Sin más los dejo leer c:||  
-

(Narra Eren) Desperté agotado, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no recuerdo que soñé pero estoy sudando frío. Me levanté para ir con los demás, pero no encontré a nadie.  
Me asomé por la ventana del castillo, estaba recién amaneciendo.  
Me siento en una silla del comedor atento a la ventana, quería ver el amanecer y sentirme libre, solo admirando la escena estaba libre. Cierro los ojos y puedo verme a mí, a Armin y a Mikasa, sentados en el pasto de terreno liso, bajo de un árbol mientras veíamos el amanecer. No llevábamos el uniforme de la legión, si no ropa completamente blanca, Mikasa llevaba un vestido blanco y su bufanda, Armin y yo estábamos con una camisa blanca y pantalones blancos, los tres estábamos descalzos. Mientras amanecía corría una fresca brisa agradable, mientras que las flores de alrededor sus pétalos volaban a nuestra ropa, sentados bajo un árbol, tomados de la mano, atentos al amanecer, no quiero salir de aquí... Aquí soy libre.  
Siento que algo toca mi hombro. Me volteo y abro los ojos… Estoy de vuelta en el comedor con el uniforme de la Legión… Veo dos rostros familiares, Armin y Mikasa me estaban viendo mientras dormía.  
-Te quedaste dormido, no quise despertarte, pero estabas llorando.- dijo Armin sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, empezando a secar mis lágrimas.  
-Eren ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué soñaste?-  
Mikasa se veía preocupada por mí como siempre así que hice una media sonrisa.  
-No estaba llorando, es su imaginación.-  
Mire atentamente a Armin el cual estaba algo incomodo, pero no le di importancia, solamente me restregué los ojos bostezando.  
-Eren estas cansado, ve a dormir Eren, yo y Armin haremos tus deberes de limpieza y te despertaremos al almuerzo.-  
-No, déjame. Puedo hacer todo lo mío pero yo me preocuparía de Armin.-  
Mire con atención a Armin el cual estaba pensando por lo cual solamente escucho su nombre, me miro sorprendido y se sonrojo un poco avergonzado.  
-¡¿Y-Yo?! No quiero ser una m-molestia… No, yo estoy bien.-  
Me causaba gracia que Armin intentara ponerse al pie de la conversación confundiéndose más, los tres nos quedamos en silencio hasta que me di cuenta que era bastante tarde.  
-Bueno chicos, debo irme a limpiar antes de que el heichou me castigue.-  
Evito el contacto visual con ellos y me volteo despidiéndome con la mano de espaldas y salgo por la puerta del centro de las tres puertas del castillo.  
Me pregunto si ellos han soñado con la libertad de esta manera… Susurro en mi mente mientras camino por el largo pasillo.  
(Narra Armin)  
No es normal que Eren despierte tan temprano sin que lo hayan despertado, cuando lo vi dormido me recordó cuando éramos niños y dormíamos los tres juntos en la misma cama… Es como si hubiera revivido un recuerdo al verlo de esa forma… Cuando me di cuenta Eren ya no estaba en la habitación, creo que he estado muy distraído, salí por la puerta de la derecha sonriéndole a Mikasa para luego cerrar la puerta.  
(Narra Mikasa)  
Ambos me dejaron sola, fui a la puerta de en medio pero estaba cerrada del otro lado así que fui a la de la derecha… Lo mismo. Cerrada.  
Fui a la de la izquierda que era la única opción. Al entrar, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, el pasillo estaba oscuro, no habían ventanas y hacía mucho frío.

Habían muchas puertas que nunca antes había visto, la tentación de entrar era muy llamativa pero debía llegar donde Eren o Armin, son mi única familia, lo único que me queda. ..  
Entre en una puerta roja carmín, me recordaba a la sangre, el olor era asqueroso apestaba dentro. Me voltee para salir de esa habitación pero la puerta ya no estaba.  
||Nota del autor: Fin del prologo, espero que tenga excito este fanfic xD den su opinión al respecto, gracias por leer ^-^||


End file.
